The Wedding
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: This is the wedding part of my previous story. You need to read My Alien Family and My Terran Family to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the first chapter of the wedding. I know its not great so I will probably make changes to it. I just wanted to get it up as quick as possible. No Copyright intended! Enjoy :-)**

The wedding.

Emma's Point of View

It had been a few days since my parents had announced their engagement. It was a period of great excitement especially when Natasha was released from the hospital and they told the others. The Avengers loved a party and the prospect of a wedding made them all hyper. However for the Made of Honour there was a lot of stress involved. Especially when ones mother announces she want to get married within two weeks!

She decided to spring this decision on me after she had told the Avengers. She called it a little surprise, this little surprise had caused our first serious mother daughter fight. The fight went something alone the lines of "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR DOING, YOU'RE NOT EVEN FROM EARTH I WILL HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING. TWO WEEKS ISN'T LONG ENOUGH MOTHER!" I had yelled at her. Things go so bad that Natasha and Maria had to intervene. They decided that given the short period of time we had to get ready that they would help me. Natasha offered to plan the Hen party whereas Maria offered to do the flowers and venues. I was so grateful for their help.

After they offered their assistance I decided I needed to go and make things up with mom. I knocked on her bedroom door. "Go away" she responded. "Mom it's me, I'm sorry for what I said. I know why you want to get married within two week. I know we need to get home because Nova Prime is looking for you back at work. So I'm sorry, it was just a shock to me. It's a lot of work to do in two weeks, but the girls have offered to help. So will you please come out? So we can plan the wedding of the year!" I asked her.

This seemed to work. She swung open the door and said "thanks Ems, I would be lost without you!" I followed her down the stairs. "Ok so Natasha is on Hen Party duty and Maria is on flowers and venues. Is there anything you want the guys to do?" I asked. I wasn't expecting her reaction, she burst out laughing and said "Ems I can only trust your father with one thing, and that is turning up on the day! I just hope Drax and Rocket can handle the arriving on time part," she giggled.

I had to admit so far all the guys had done was celebrate. They had already had four stag parties, two of which I hid from mom. She would not have been able to handle the sights I saw. Lets just say one of the parties ended with me fishing Thor's hammer, Steve's shield and a very drunk Tony out of the pool as the others stood giggling like little girls. Had mom seen them that night the wedding would have been cancelled. So I suppose she was right they couldn't handle any of the jobs involved with planning.

"Ok so now that we have ruled the guys out, is there anything you want to do first?" I asked. Mom thought for a moment and said, "Yes I want to look for types of cake. That seems like it will be the most fun!" I smiled she really loved the food here. "Ok well go get ready, we can go to a few shops I know of near by" I told her. As she headed back upstairs I saw dad and the guys sneak past the window. I had to investigate what they were doing.

I pulled open the patio doors "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I yelled at them. They all turned around and looked at me, guilt written on each of their faces. I decided to pick on the weak link for an answer "Steve?" I said as I looked him straight in the eye.

"Um well Emma we we we we where just going to um um" he began to mutter. "Steve?" I asked again. "WE WHERE GOING TO THE ROOF TO LET OF FIREWORKS AND DRINK BEER!" He yelled at me, clearly nervous. The others all groaned and gave Steve dirty looks. "Jesus Rodgers how where you ever a soldier!" Tony said in disgust. I looked at them each in turn "Thank-you Steve. Dad what are you playing at? Mom is flat out planning your wedding and all you have been doing is playing with your new found friends." Dad looked at me and said, "Ems your mom doesn't want my help, I made the mistake of asking and I swear she was going to kill me!" I looked at him and said "She is under a lot of stress, weddings are worse for the bride dad!"

"What can we do to help then Ems? Give us anything we can handle it," he told me. I thought for a moment before saying. "Do you think you could do the seating plan?" he grinned and said "HELL YES WE COULD!"

I looked at him and said "what about a hen party? He looked confused at this and said, "I thought Nat was doing that?" I looked at him and said "Yeah she is but I mean if you can handle it there is loads more Nat can do. Its just you guys had so much fun I want mums to be the same!" He looked at me and smiled before saying "We can do that!" "Well get to work, I will tell mom I have trusted all of you with the seating plan, I wont mention the hen party. Please don't let me down!" I didn't know then how wrong I was, I should never have trusted a group of men with a seating plan and a ladies hen party…..

**Ok so thats chapter 1, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I wrote it as quick as I could to update. Please comment and review I love feedback. This wont be as long as my previous two stories, but I wont be able to update as often :-( I have made some changes to chapter one. I thought the slight change would make it better, hope its ok! Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy. I have made a slight change to chapter one to fit better for the story. I hope you enjoy, I tried to do it as fast as I could. No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 2**

**Peter's Point of View**

Having finally been given two key roles in the organization of my own wedding I was determined not to screw things up. If I did I would have to listen to my daughter complain followed by my soon to be wife, and I couldn't handle that! So as I sat down to look at the guest list to try and plan the seating arrangements I was feeling confident, I would leave the hen party till after.

Within an hour I was finished and was proud of what I had accomplished. I decided to show the guys first to make sure I had done it correct, but I felt good. This feeling didn't last long. As I handed Tong the graph of were everyone would sit he yelled "RODGER'S AND BANNER SERIOUSLY?" I looked at him and asked "what is wrong with Steve and Bruce there your friends right?" he looked at me in horror "WELL OF COURSE THEY ARE. HOWEVER I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE WEDDING DISCUSSING HOW DIFFERENT WEDDING'S ARE FROM LIKE 200 YEARS AGO AND I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT SCIENCE!" he yelled at me yet again.

"Well what do you want Tony" I asked beginning to get annoyed. "Peter I want to get wasted and party" he said. I rolled my eyes and said, "sorry Stark the seats are finally, unless the girls say differently. Besides Pepper, Hill and Nat are all at your table." He looked even more horrified at this "OH GREAT PEPPER WONT LET ME DRINK TOO MUCH, HILL WILL KEEP GIVING ME THE EVIL EYES AND ROMANOFF WILL PROBABLY USE FORCE IF I ANNOY HER!" he yelled as I walked away from him.

As I headed upstairs to get away from Tony's complaining I met Natasha on the stairs. "Hey how are you feeling today?" I asked her. "Fine Peter, I just wish everyone would stop asking me that. How are you? Emma told me she gave you the seating arrangements and hen party how's that working out?" she smiled, trying not to laugh. I laughed and said "I thought it was going ok until Tony started to complain!" Natasha laughed and said "would you like some help Pete? You know before you show Gamora and Emma they wont be as nice about it, if its wrong!" she smirked.

I nodded grateful for her assistance. We headed upstairs to her room where I showed her my work. She studied it carefully. "Ok she said here is where you went wrong. Banner is really smart and craves intellectual conversation. I would place him beside these two." She pointed at two names I didn't recognize.

Natasha saw my confusion and continued "Fitz and Simmons are part of Coulson's new team there scientists. Now onto Hill and myself. We can sit beside Agent Melinda May also part of Coulson's new team, however we both know her, as does Emma, she's a legend. Skye again a member of Coulson's team can join us. Actually you should put Steve at our table too along with Clint and Tripp they will have a lot to talk about. As for Stark put him at the same table as Coulson and Fury they will keep him in line along with Pepper. That pretty much covers all the awkward people, everyone else won't mind where they are seated" she smiled at me.

I grinned "thank-you so much Nat! Gamora and Emma will be so happy I managed to do this. Um would you mind not mentioning that you helped?" I asked awkwardly. She laughed and said, "my lips are sealed but you owe me a drink at the wedding!" I smiled and said, "whatever you want Nat I'm so grateful!" after that I left the room to go and show Emma and Gamora my hard work.

I found them heading for the front door. "Hello ladies where are we off to?" They turned to face me "Emma told me she asked you to do a seating plan, so why are you not doing it? I just had Tony complain to me for fifteen minutes about how wrong you are doing it!" Gamora said sounding a little pissed off. "Gamora relax I have it done, here look" I said handing her the chart.

She took it from me and studied it. "You call this finished?" she asked. I thought carefully about my answer. As I did this Gamora showed the chart to Emma who upon seeing it tried not to laugh. "Dad, are you serious?" I had no idea what they were talking about, it was finished! "What is it?" I asked. Gamora turned to me and replied "Peter you only seated the people you like, what about the rest? And I know your hand writing you didn't do this!" she glared at me. "Dad you only had one job!" Emma replied.

I had enough "AT LEAST I TRIED BRIDEZILLA AND MADE OF HORROR!" I yelled. This was a huge mistake, in return for this statement I got hit around the head with the wedding file and earned two identical scowls as the girls left the house. "SHIT" I said out loud. I knew I had really pissed them off; I needed a way to make things up to them fast.

I went to find Steve he always knew how to help. I found both he and Clint at the pool "GUYS!" I yelled running over to them. They looked up at me and asked "What's up Pete?" "I need you help. Emma has trusted me with two jobs the seating arrangements and the hen party. I have already screwed up the seats so we need to fix that. Therefore I need to make things up to them with a killer hen party! Any ideas?" I begged them. Clint looked at me and said, "there is only one man I know who can throw a killer party." I knew what he was thinking so I yelled "STARK GET OUT HERE!" Tony appeared a few seconds later, once I told him what we needed he replied "This will be fun the girls wont know what has hit them"…..

**Ok so thats chapter 2, please comment and review I love feedback :-D I know its not my best work, I will try to improve it as best I can :-) Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy. Thanks for the support so far really appreciate it :-D No copyright intended! Enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 3: **

**Peter's Point of View**

As we sat around the pool we were discussing ideas for the girls party. "We should get them stripper!" Tony suggested. I was open to the idea as was Clint, Thor and Bruce however Steve looked like he would take some convincing. "Tony I don't think the girls will appreciate that!" he said. Tony burst out laughing and replied "Rodgers of course they would! They would love it, hot guys walking around half naked if not fully!" he laughed winking at me. Steve looked even more horrified at this idea.

"What would you suggest then Rodgers?" Steve looked like he was on the spot. He panicked and said "a nice meal?" This sent Tony over the edge and he went into uncontrollable laughter for at least 10 minutes. "NO!" he finally answered tears in his eyes. I felt sorry for Steve he wasn't from this time a lot had changed. Hell a lot ha changed since I had last been on earth and that was only 20 something years ago! To try and make Steve feel included I said, "We could start with a meal, you know before all the drinking and strippers!" Thor laughed and said, "I like how you think Peter!"

Steve wasn't happy about the talk of strippers again and said "I don't feel comfortable with strippers there, I feel like they would take advantage of the girls. Especially as the whole world will recognize Natasha!" he argued. "Well what do you suggest Steve that we attend the party along with the girls to protect them?" Clint laughed obviously joking. Tony however liked this idea and yelled "WE COULD BE THE STRIPPERS!" The rest of us looked at him in horror and yelled "WHAT?" he smirked at us all and repeated what he had said.

"Um Tony what the hell makes you think they girls would like that?" Clint asked. "Well Legolas, Peter here is marrying Gamora so she obviously likes the look of him, you and Nat have a thing don't deny it, Nat also seems to like Steve and as for the others I'm pretty sure out of all of us they will like at least one off us topless. I know my Pepper will love me up there!" he said. As much as I hated to admit it, I was growing to like the idea. It would definitely be a surprise for the girls and it would be a good way to all hang out before the wedding even if they used us as slaves!

"I'm in!" I said. Tony looked over the moon as I said it. The others eventually all came to agree even Steve who along with Thor was the best looking. "Fine I suppose we are better than strangers," he had muttered. "That a boy Rodgers time you start living a little!" Tony encouraged him.

After we had the strippers organized, for free might I add we moved onto the next point, "Where are they going to have it?" I asked. Tony again had a suggestion "what about my private plane? Not only will they have first class strippers but also they will get a weekend holiday out of it. Once aboard we let them choose a destination where they want to spend the weekend relaxing!" I grinned "I LOVE THAT TONY!" the others all grinned to it was his best idea yet. The girls would love a free holiday of their choice. Plus it meant us lads could leave them there and have a weekend of peace!

"Ok so we have place and entertainment down. What else is there?" I asked. "What about the stupid matching T-shirts? Don't they have those at these types of parties?" Clint asked. "Yes I think I did see a group of girls wearing matching T-shirts and the bride was wearing L plates," Banner said. "Ok so we will go to a party shop in the morning that's easy? Is there anything else?" I said.

"When is it?" Thor asked. Tony looked at him and said "WAKE UP SHAKESPEARE ITS ON FRIDAY, HENCE THE WEEKEND AWAY PART!" Thor glared at him and replied, "I was just checking." To ease the tension I quickly asked, "Ok we done that's it all planned right?" everyone nodded. "Well then I think its time we went to bed before the girls kill us for being noisy!" I said.

As I headed to bed, I was met by Rocket and Drax. "Hey Guys," I said. "Don't you hey us Pete you didn't invite us to that little meeting of yours about the wedding!" Rocket said. "What?" I replied. "You know what he means! Ever since we got here it's like you forgot about us!" Drax said. "Oh guys its not like that. It's just everyone here knows about weddings on earth and we don't. I am relying on them to help me because I know I can't do it. The reason I didn't invite you was because I didn't think you would be interested. I'm sorry." I replied.

They both looked at me and said, "Ok I suppose we can forgive you." I smiled and said "Good because I wanted to ask you to be my best man and my groomsman. You up for it?" I asked. "What does that mean?" they asked confused. "Um it means you get to stand beside me, give me the rings, provide support and then at the party make a speech!" I informed them "You also get matching suits!" They grinned at this "You mean your asking us over your new friends?" Drax asked. "What of course Drax. They might be my friends, but you lot are my team mates and my family, you come first! We are the Guardian's of The Galaxy I love you all! They smiled and replied, "We would be honored!" "Ok great! I better get to bed Gamora will kill me if I'm not sleeping soon. She claims I look rough, can you believe her?" They laughed and replied, "The bride is always right Emma told us." Of course she told them that! I bid them good night. I had a busy day ahead of me getting the girls party organized.

**Ok so that's chapter 3, I know it's not my best work but I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and review I love feedback :-D Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy :-D Until next time ;-) **

**Chapter 4:**

**Gamora's Point of View**

As myself and Emma left the house to go and pick a cake I was praying that Peter could fix the mess of a seating plan. I tried not to dwell on what he and the guys would be doing while we were gone. As Emma drove us to the cake shop she had loved when she lived on earth I asked, "do you think your dad will be ok? You know with the responsibility of a seating plan?" She didn't take her eyes off the road but replied "um I think so." I got the impression that she wasn't telling the truth and that there was something else. However I decided against questioning her. I wasn't ready to hear whatever it was.

We pulled up at a rather pleasant building. It was bright red and had cupcakes decorating the outside. We walked inside and were greeted by a friendly lady who seemed to know Emma. "MY GOD ITS BEEN A WHILE EMMA!" she yelled. Emma smiled at her and replied "Mary it has only been a few months." Mary smiled warmly and said "that's a long time not to see your best customer." Emma laughed and said "I suppose your right. However I did find my mum when I was gone." She gestured towards me. As Mary looked at me I could see her shock. I smiled and said "Hello it's nice to meet you." It took her a minute to recover, she obviously had never seen a green lady before. She eventually smiled and said "Well hello there. Emma was always saying how one day she would find you. Gamora isn't it?" she grinned.

I nodded and looked at Emma. "Please tell me you told her that and she hasn't got some weird powers?" I asked. Emma smiled and said "I told her don't worry." Mary looked at us and said "well then what can I do for you lovely ladies?" I turned my attention back to her and said, "Well we are here about a wedding cake. Emma said yours are the best so we need to pick one." Mary looked delighted as she said "Ohh my favorite type of cake. I love weddings is it for yourself?" I nodded and told her how I was marrying Emma's dad. This made her even happier as she took us out the back to show us samples.

She gave us a chocolate one first it was to die for. After that we got vanilla, fresh cream, fruit and strawberry cake. They were all delicious she even gave us cupcakes that she could build into a cake. She said they had become very popular. As we tried each flavour at least 5 times we were no closer to deciding. Eventually Emma said, "Why don't we go with the cupcake idea? That way we can have one of every flavour and shape. It will be very creative!" I thought for a moment before agreeing. Mary showed us an example of a finished cake and it was beautiful. She had some done in pink, purple, yellow and white. Every other cupcake had a flower on it. The cake was very attractive especially as she had them all towered up in a pattern. I looked at it and knew we had made the right decision. Mary was delighted and told us she would deliver it on the day. As we thanked her she gave us a free sample of her new cupcake before we left.

Once we had the cake ordered we headed home. We needed to find Maria to see how she was getting on. As we pulled onto the driveway we saw both her and Nat run towards us. "Thank god your home. We thought you would miss the appointment." They said as they climbed into the back of the car. "What appointment?" Emma asked. "Ohh Shit I forgot to tell you!" Nat said. "We made an appointment at a really expensive spa across town. We used Tony's card with Pepper's permission of course she is already there waiting for us. We are going to spend the night and be spoilt!" Maria said excited.

I was shocked the girls really were treating me like their friend. They really seemed to care about me and were as excited about the wedding as me. I was overwhelmed as I thanked them. "No need to thank us Gamora that's what friends are for. Your bags are packed Pepper took them with her. All we need to do is get their so step on it Ems!" Maria replied. Emma didn't hesitate and before long we were on our way. As we drove I asked, "What about the guys can we trust them?" Natasha laughed and replied "probably not but they said they had something top secret to do tonight. So we are better off being well clear of that!"

I thought about what she had said, she was right whatever they were planning I didn't want to know. They were like big kids and I wasn't prepared to clean up the mess. We reached the spa about an hour later. As we parked I could see Pepper walk over to us. "Hi is everyone ready to be pampered?" she grinned. We all nodded enthusiastically as we walked into the spa.

We started off with massages, followed by time in the steam room, then the pool and finally we got our nails done. I was so relaxing. As we got ready for dinner about 9 o clock Emma's phone rang. "Hey dad what's up?" she asked. "Were are you?" I could here him ask. "Um at the spa did nobody tell you?" Emma asked. "NO I went to bed early because I thought you were all here!" he yelled. Emma looked at Nat and Maria "did you not tell the guys we were away?" she whispered. They giggled and replied "we thought if the guys knew we were gone they would get into trouble so we left that detail out!" We all laughed as Emma said to her dad "sorry guess it slipped our minds. Now that you're in bed better just stay there get a goodnights sleep. Bye dad!" she giggled as she hung up.

The rest of the night passed in a flash we had dinner and danced as the DJ played what Emma called the latest hits. It was after 3 before we went to bed. Having danced ourselves out I was wrecked. It was one of the best nights of my life and I was starting think how much I would miss these girls when we left to go home. However I had to push those thoughts aside, we still had a hen party to attend. Little did I know my daughter had left her dad to plan it!

**Ok so thats chapter 4, sorry its not ver good i rushed it because I lost the whole story when my laptop crashed. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy :-) No copyright intended! **

**C****hapter 5:**

**Peter's Point of View**

Today was the day, the big hen party. The girls weren't due back until 3 so the guys and me got up early to prepare. Clint and Banner where is charge of the balloons and decorations, Steve and Thor where on picking up the girls T-shirts duty (we had got them matching T-shirts with Gamora's girls on them. Tony swore everyone had them, I had my doubts.) as for Tony, Drax, Rocket and myself we were on house cleaning duty because things got out of control when we learnt the girls were gone!

By 12 o' clock the place was decorated, the T-shirts were collected and the house was clean. "Well gentlemen I must say we did ourselves proud!" I commented as we gathered around the pool. Everyone nodded in agreement "so should we practice it again?" Steve asked nervously. We all looked at him and nodded "yes definitely we need to be perfect and some of us are not to good with the routine!" I said looking at Drax. He blushed and replied, "It's a lot to remember!" The 'it' we were referring to was of course our dance routine for our strip tease. Tony had made us learn the routine from the film "The Full Monty."

At first we thought it looked easy enough, that was until Tony added bits he called 'modern classics.' I myself had mastered the moves fairly quick but the others were disastrous. It was like teaching them to walk they were that bad! "Ok I will set up the music everyone get into position. After this I think we need to have a dress rehearsal!" I told them. As I was about to hit play I heard a car pull up. "ABORT ABORT THERE BACK EARLY!" Tony screamed across the pool. I quickly hit the music and went to stand beside the others.

The girls came out to greet us however once they saw us they asked "what did you do?" Clearly none of us were good at acting normal under pressure. It took them a minute to realize the decorations. "What is this?" Gamora asked me. "Well I'm glad you noticed. You see Emma asked me to plan the hen party as well as do the seating plan. So welcome ladies to your hen party" I grinned at them all. 'I'm shocked you lot seemed to have pulled it off. The decorations look well!" Natasha praised us. Just at that Banner appeared with the T-shirts. "Now seeing as you have returned early we have to give you these." He said as he passed them out. They all laughed when they seen them. It was going well I thought to myself!

"No we weren't quite prepared for you to be back quite as early so we don't really know what to do!" I said embarrassed. Emma jumped into my rescue "well dad we could go look at dresses and suits?" she looked at the rest of the girls. They all grinned excitedly and agreed. "What time should we be back for?" she asked. "Um around 6 would be great!" I told her. "Ok great see you then" she said as they headed for the car. "Thanks Ems you're a life saver!" I whispered to her as she passed. "No worries dad I just hope you have planned an amazing night!" she walked off to join the girls at that.

Once they were gone we got back to business. "Ok we will have to jump straight to dress rehearsal everyone cool with that?" I asked. Sensing the pressure we were under they all agreed but each of them looked worried. "We will pull this off guys! The limo for the girls will be here at 6 so we need to be ready to go as soon as they are back from dinner." I reassured them. They didn't look anymore convinced but went to get ready despite their concern.

When they came back I got a good laugh at us all in costume we looked ridiculous. Tony had picked them out and they ranged from a biker to a fire fighter! "We looked like idiots!" Rocket said annoyed. I had to admit out of all of us he looked the worst. He was wearing a pilot outfit and sunglasses and he was a raccoon! Tony insisted that was the best costume he could get in kids size. After a lot of begging and a bribe Rocket got into position. I started the music and we were off.

It was the first time we pulled it of successfully and by the end we were all out of breath and sweating! "Guys that was perfect we only have to do it one more time and its over!" I told them. They rolled their eyes and Steve said, "Yeah except next time we have an audience!" I looked at him and said, "We will be fine what the worst that can happen?" That is one sentence I lived to regret but that comes later.

As the day wore on the girls returned just before 6. I went to greet them at the door with a bottle of champagne. "Well hello ladies welcome back. Your limo will be here shortly to take you to dinner. After that it is yours for 2 hours use it well. However I must warn you on the way back there will be a few surprise waiting for you!" They all looked super excited. The limo arrived just as I finished so I ushered them inside and bid them goodbye. Once they were gone I yelled "GUYS THERE GONE BRING OUT THE BAGS!" The front doors flew open and out came the guys with the girls suitcases. "You better have packed the right things" I warned them. "Relax I bought everything new and had the ladies at the store pack for us. Everything they need is there!" Tony informed me.

As much as I hated to admit it the man thought of everything. It was even his idea to ship the girls out to dinner so we could get to the plane and put the bags on before them. After we loaded the car with the suitcases we raced to the airport. Once there we were granted VIP entrance and went to Tony's plane. After an hour we were ready and in costume. The plan was to hide in a separate part of the plane until we were in the air before we made our presence known to the girls. A half hour later the limo driver text to say he was on route. It was show time….

**Well thats it hope you enjoyed. Until next time ;-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Peter's Point of View**

While we waited on the girls I suddenly remembered Chris. "Shit guys we should have asked Chris to come and help, you know for Emma." I said to the others. "I thought the broke up?" Steve asked. "Well I think they did, but now Emma is going to ask him to come with us to which I hope he says yes. So we should have asked him here!" I replied. "Ok well chill out, I can get him. What's his address?" Tony asked. I told him and asked, "How are you going to get him?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows and replied, "I am Iron Man." As he said that his suit automatically came and attached to his body. "New update?" Clint asked sarcastically. Tony ignored him and took off.

About ten minutes later he returned with a very distressed looking Chris. Once they landed Chris started to panic and he blurted out, "Guys I didn't want to end things with Emma I really like her, but she's not from earth so I kind of had no choice. Please don't kill me!" he looked like he was going to cry. "Relax kid when aren't here to kill you, I thought Tony might have told you that!" I said to Chris as I glared at Tony. "We brought you here to help with the girls hen party. Emma will obviously be here and I think she wants to ask you something. " I told him.

He looked visibly relieved as he replied, "Oh thank god, what do you want me to do? And what does Emma want to ask?" I laughed and said, "Well here's the thing. We are preforming a strippers act for the girls and we were wondering if you would help?" He looked at me shocked, "Is this some sort of a joke?" he asked. "No its really not and we are running out of time so are you in or not?" Tony asked agitated. "Um do you mean you want me to be in the performance?" Chris asked. I nodded and said "so you in?" Chris looked at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking thankfully he replied. "So Mr Quill what you are telling me is you hired me to be a stripper for your daughter?" Chris asked holding in laughter.

Shit I thought Gamora will kill me. "I never thought of it like that Chris. Um is that not cool?" I asked genuinely. He burst out laughing and replied, "Not really an appropriate question. How about I come out after your little performance as a surprise for Emma? That way you're not the world's worst dad." I thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah that's a much better plan, thanks kid!"

A few minutes later the girl's limo arrived and we ran inside the plane to hide. Once we were seated we stayed silent as we heard the girls board. They sounded excited and maybe a little drunk. Before long we had took off and the show was nearly upon us.

**Gamora's Point of View**

The boys had sent us out for dinner to a very snobby restaurant. As we walked inside we were given a free glass of champagne as our coats were taken from us. We didn't even have to wait for a table we were taken straight to one. We were handed the menus and ordered whatever we wanted. It was all very expensive looking but Pepper assured me to order anything Tony was paying.

After we had our meal we were served more wine as the waiter informed us our limo would be arriving soon. True to his word it pulled up outside 10 minutes later. Once we had got in the limo driver asked, "Ok ladies anywhere you would like to go? Or would you like to go straight to the destination the guys have requested for the end of the night." I looked at the others, "Well what do you think?" I asked. They all thought for a minute before replying, "Lets go to where the guys have planned it sounds exciting!" I told the driver our decision and he was off. "I hope they haven't screwed this up, they are doing really well so far!" Natasha said on the way. "I agree they have done well, but the are due a let down!" Maria responded.

As we rounded a corner we appeared to be at an airport. "Ok ladies we are here. I was told to tell you upon our arrival here, that you need to chose a destination for your weekend away!" the limo driver informed us.

We all squealed with excitement as the screen in front of us lit up. The guys appeared on it. "Ok ladies this is our treat for you, in a few minutes you will be boarding Tony's plane to a destination of your choice. All you have to do is decide where to go!" the video of explained. After that the guys finished and a list of suggested destinations appeared.

We clicked each link the destinations ranged from Paris to Hawaii to Dublin an even Disney World Orlando. "I know were I want to go!" Emma said excited. "Where?" I asked. "DISNEY!" she screamed. The others all nodded in agreement, "Yeah I love Disney especially Tower of Terror!" Natasha replied enthusiastically. "Huh you don't strike me as a Disney person!" Hill replied. I personally never heard of the place but it sounded like fun judging from the excitement of the others.

Once we had chosen our destination we were driven to the plane. Our limo door was opened and we were escorted onto the plane where there was a few more surprises on board!...

**Ok so thats chapter 6, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright intended!**

**Chapter 7**

**Gamora's Point of View**

We had been in the air about a half an hour when this loud music started to blare. The lights went off and two poles rose up from the floor. "I am going to kill Tony!" I heard Pepper scream. Before I could ask why, I saw the reason. The guys all walked out from behind the curtain dressed in ridiculous outfits! "EUGH THAT'S NASTY!" Emma yelled when she say her dad. "I like it!" I smiled over at her.

As we watched them, amazed at the effort they went to they started to dance. They were all in perfect sync with each other, even though some of them were more comfortable looking than others. Poor Steve looked mortified. Nevertheless he gave it his all and half way threw the dance they ripped off their trousers. They had matching underwear on, and quite enjoyed our scream, and giggles. A few minutes later the tops came off and we had a line of super fit men in front of us. Maria and Nat didn't know whom they liked more, and being single meant they could enjoy every guy.

Poor Emma was horrified and sat with her hands over her eyes most of the time. By the end of the song the guys were roasting and sweating. Tony came over and yanked Pepper up to dance as Peter came and lifted me. He swizzed me around to the music and for those few minutes we were alone in the plane, lost in each other eyes as we danced away. I had become shockingly in love with music since I met Peter and I loved nothing more that to dance with him.

When I finally broke away from his look, I noticed Maria dancing with Steve and Nat with Clint. I couldn't see Emma however. "Where is Ems?" I asked Peter as we continued to dance. "I brought Chris, she is with him. Didn't want him to strip though that's not really good parenting allowing a boy to strip for your daughter!" he replied. "Oh you are right there good call Pete!" I smiled.

When the music finally stopped we were all giggling and sweating from the excitement. "That was so much fun!" I said. "Yeah you guys are really good at this!" Nat said sounding impressed. "Well we are glad the ladies are impressed, we put a lot of effort into this!" Tony said jokingly.

"What else have you planned?" Maria asked. "What that wasn't enough?" Clint asked shocked. "Hey just curious!" Maria laughed. "We have nothing else planned you can relax we are almost at Disney anyway, and that's the happiest place on earth!" Peter said. "How would you know?" Emma asked returning, looking a little flushed as Chris walked out slowly behind her. "What were you two doing?" Peter asked seriously. "Um nothing" Emma replied.

"I know you were doing something!" Peter said annoyed. "DAD NOTHING!" Emma yelled. "Christopher?" Peter asked looking at the now terrified looking Chris. "UM UM SHE SAID IT WAS OK!" He screamed like a little girl. "Said what was ok?" Peter hissed. I knew this wasn't going anywhere good so I had to stop Peter, "Honey this can wait!" I whispered in his ear. "No Gamora I don't think it can. He had sex with our daughter on the same plane as us!" he hissed back.

"Wait what? Are you sure?" I asked jumping onboard his pissed off parent train. "Emma a word please!" I said getting up and pulling Emma behind the curtain for privacy. "What the hell where you thinking?" I asked annoyed. "Its not like we haven't done it before!" Emma yelled, but she instantly regretted it when she say Peter's now purple face. "WHAT?" He yelled…..

**Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long have had a lot of work to do :-( No Copyright Intended! Hope you enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 8**

**Gamora's Point of View**

"I CANT BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING!" Peter roared. "DAD please calm down!" Emma cried. "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!" Peter screamed. "Peter!" I said in a stern voice. "Emma what were you thinking? You are just a kid, this isn't acceptable!" I scolded. "But mom it's a little late for the lecture, cant we just enjoy the rest of the trip?" she asked. "No Emma you need to learn that we are your parents and that this doesn't wash with us!" I hissed.

"I am going to have a word with this Chris!" Peter said suddenly leaving us alone. "Mom don't let him do that please!" Emma begged. "Sorry kid, it needs to be done. Now I am not going to give you the 'talk' because I get you know that by now. But what I am going to do is ban you from seeing Chris for a month." I told her. "A MONTH?" Emma yelled annoyed. "Come on be reasonable, he is on the plane!" she yelled. "Yes and when we land he will be on the same plane returning home alone!" I told her. "What that's not fair!" she protested. "Fine he can stay and you can go home alone." I offered.

"WHAT? You are being unreasonable!" Emma cried. "No honey I am being a parent, one month without Chris. Then after that you are not to be alone with him for a further month. If after the two months you can show you are responsible and respect your father and myself, then we can talk. But not a minute before, Got it?" I told her. Emma glared at me, "Fine!" she finally said in a huff. "Good I hope you stick to it!" I replied. "Can you go save Chris now?" she begged me. "I will go make sure he is ok, but I can't promise anything ok? You really made your dad mad." I explained. Emma nodded as I left her alone.

As I went to find Chris I didn't have to look far. He was with Peter, Drax and Rocket in the opposite side of the plane. They had brought up a screen and appeared to be showing the poor kid diagrams. "How long has that been going on?" I asked Nat. "Um since he came about, so about 15 minutes. He's being very graphic Gamora you might want to stop him, you know if you ever want grand kids!" she laughed. "That bad huh?" I smirked. "Oh yeah almost makes me not want to have sex again!" Hill joked. "Almost?" I smirked. "Well a girl has needs!" she replied with a wink. I laughed before going in to stop Peter.

"Pete a word?" I said. He wasn't impressed but came over to me regardless. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Educating." He replied. "You are scaring him, he probably isn't listening because he is afraid you are going to kill him. I mean look at Drax he is staring the poor kid out!" I said. "Good he should be afraid." Peter replied. "What about Emma? She is equally responsible!" I told him. "I know don't worry she is next for this!" he said. "Peter, come on enough ok? They already done it and I handled Emma!" I told him. "Gamora let me do this, I need to do this." He replied. "Fine." I said in defeat.

An hour after I tried to stop him Peter was still going on. He even went as far as actions it was disturbing even for me. I was never as grateful to hear the landing announced. As we took our seats I looked at Chris, he was sheet white and sweating. "You ok?" I asked. "Please don't talk to me right now!" he replied in a whisper. "Ok" I smiled. As the plane landed we all got up to leave, "Chris you are going to get taken home. Ok?" I told him. He simply nodded as I left him alone. Emma huffed the whole way to the hotel but Peter was too proud of himself to notice. This was going to be a long trip I thought to myself.

**Ok so that was chapter 8, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

_**2 weeks later**_

**Gamora's Point of View**

During our weekend at Disney Emma huffed the entire time. Thankfully Natasha kept her company so she wouldn't ruin the weekend. I tried several times to talk to her but she was too upset. She didn't speak to me properly until we were on the flight home.

"Did you have a good weekend?" she asked. "Yeah it was good fun, I loved Space Mountain reminded me of home!" I replied trying to make her smile. It worked, "I bet you miss home." She said smiling at me. "A little, but I like seeing where you lived for 5 years of your life. And all your lovely friends but I have to admit I cant wait to go home." I told her. "Yeah I get that." She replied. Something in her voice gave me cause fro concern. "You're looking forward to going home to right?" I asked. Emma didn't reply as she walked onto the plane.

Once we had taken off I called Peter aside. The guys had decided to stay with us, but they let us do our own thing. "Can we talk?" I whispered. He nodded and followed me to a more private spot, "I think Emma wants to stay here." I told him. "What why? Did she say something?" he questioned me. "No but I got the feeling that being her had made her think about everything she missed. This was her home for 5 years and the first place she had real friends. Peter what if she wants to stay here?" I cried.

"She wouldn't!" he said, but he didn't sound too confident. "Yeah Pete next time try and sound more confident!" I hissed as I walked away. Once we landed Emma basically sprinted off. As I followed her I noticed she wasn't getting into the same car. "Where are you going?" I called after her. "Nowhere see you later!" she yelled back. As I got into my own car I realized where she was going, "Peter she went to see Chris!" I hissed. "WHAT?" he yelled annoyed.

After that Peter dropped the others off at Tony before heading straight to Chris's house. Peter started banging on the door. Chris answered, "Peter what's wrong?" he asked as Peter marched inside. "Where is she?" he demanded. "Who? Emma? I don't know I haven't seen her!" he explained. "Stop lying Chris we know she came here!" I spat. "She didn't I swear!" he pleaded.

"Then where is she?" I asked. "Maybe she was doing something for the wedding?" he asked. "Yeah maybe, come on Peter she isn't here." I said pulling Peter out of the house. "You better not be lying!" Peter hissed as he walked out of the house. "All we can do is go to Tony's she will show up eventually." I told him as we left.

**Emma's Point of View**

Once my parents had left Chris's I snuck out from my hiding spot. "Are they gone?" I whispered. "Yeah they are!" he grinned at me. "Good lying dude I'm impressed!" I replied. After that he pulled me into a kiss and hugged me tightly. "They are going to be so mad at you Ems. Especially when you tell them you are staying here!" he said. "Yeah lets keep that little secret until after the Wedding ok?" I told him.

"Yeah ok but you have to tell them before they kidnap you and take them with you!" he said releasing me from his grip. "I will don't worry. Do you think they will be mad?" I asked. "Oh totally but if you want to stay they need to know. After all Ems your life was here before them and all you wanted to do was find them. You didn't say you would commit totally to living with them and being the dutiful daughter." He replied. "I know, I know but after all we have been threw together the past few months I feel I owe them." I told him.

"Emma they want you to be happy so they will eventually understand ok?" he tried to reassure me. "Now get going before they kill you, the wedding is tomorrow after all!" he said kissing me. I returned the kiss and left the house.

* * *

_**Day of the Wedding**_

**Gamora's Point of View**

The morning of my wedding wasn't exactly as I dreamed it to be. The night before, Emma had run off and hadn't returned to late. She had no explanation for her absence, which made Peter mad and he yelled at her a lot. Once he had yelled himself hoarse he sent her to bed. She was fuming as she marched up the stairs and I hadn't seen her since. The first time I saw her that morning was when she stormed into my room already dressed for the wedding.

"Hey we were supposed to get ready together." I said a little disappointed. "I slept in, sorry." She replied with a small smile. "You ok?" I asked concerned. "I'm fine mom you look great by the way!" she said with a slightly bigger smile. I could tell she was just trying to be nice and not ruin the day so I returned the compliment, "You look great to honey."

Once I had made the final touches to my makeup Emma called me to tell me it was time to go. As we made our way down I could see all the guests. We had decided to get married at the house so everyone did his or her part to get it decorated. It was beautiful and took my breath away as I walked down the stairs. Emma left me there and made her way slowly up the aisle in front of me, with Groot in his little pot held firmly in her hand. And before long it was my turn. Rocket and Drax were giving me away as I felt they had been left out a lot while we had been here.

They were like two proud older brothers as they went to either side of me and lead me up slowly. Everyone was grining at me as we walked past. It seemed like a eternity before I reached Peter who was standing waiting. He was dressed in a smart suit that matched the others. He looked so handsome as he beamed at me. Once I had reached he the ceremony started. "You look great" he whispered. "Not to shabby yourself!" I smirked.

The ceremony lasted about a half an hour and before long we were exchanging the rings. Once we had placed them gently onto each other's fingers the best part of the ceremony arrived. "You may now kiss the bride!" was all Peter needed to hear as he pulled me into him and kissed me. It was magically as everyone started to clap and when Peter finally released me everyone was smiling at some people where even wiping away tears.

Once the ceremony had ended and the photos where out of the way the party started. The music was great, as Tony had hired a band. Peter and me shared our first dance to a man called Ed Sheeran and it was like there was nobody else in the room as we twirled around. By the time the song had ended we were to lost in each others eyes to notice. That was until Emma interrupted.

"Having fun?" she asked. "Yes its like magic!" I replied putting my arm around her. "How about you kid enjoying your day?" Peter asked. "Yeah it's been great dad, you two look really happy together." She replied. "We are and you being here makes it even better!" I said hugging her. Emma tensed at my words, "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." She said a little too fast. "Emma tell me." I demanded. "Nothing mom just enjoy the night." She said trying to walk away. But Peter pulled her back, "Emma?" he said.

"Fine if you must know, I wasn't going to tell you yet. But um I want to stay here with Chris." She said hesitantly. "WHAT?" Peter and myself yelled in union. "Emma honey why? We told you he could come?" Peter cried. "I know but um well I miss here. I had a life here a potential good job with S.H.I.E.L.D or whatever agency is left now. I could even be a cop, its just if we ever have kids I want them to live here." She told us. "KIDS? YOU'RE A KID!" Peter screamed. "Are you pregnant?" he hissed. "What dad no, at least I don't think so!" she replied. "You don't think so?" I asked. "Well I mean I don't know!" she cried.

"Emma I don't think you have thought this threw!" Peter tried to reason with her. "Dad I have and I would love you to stay but your life is up there. Being the Guardians of the Galaxy." She said. "You are part of that team!" I replied. "But I was part of this team first. These guys here were my life before and I feel like I abandoned them. I can't do that again I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"Is this Chris?" Peter demanded. "Dad no, he had no say in this." She defended her boyfriend. "I can't deal with this now, I'm sorry!" I said running off to be alone. "MOM WAIT!" was all I heard before running inside.

**Ok so that was chapter 9 hope you enjoyed :-) until next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this is the final chapter I hope you enjoy, I know I took so long updating this story but thank-you to those who stuck with it :-) No copyright Intended! **

**Chapter 10 **

**Peter's Point of View**

I had to go and find Gamora after Emma dropped the bomb on us that she wasn't coming home with us. Gamora had run off distraught by what she said and now it was left to me to pick up the pieces as Emma had run off in the opposite direction. Thankfully Natasha went to talk to her allowing me time with my new wife. I found her in the bedroom. "Hi can I come in?" I asked hesitantly as I knocked. She didn't reply so I took it as being ok.

When I walked in she was lying on the bed. "Gamora are you ok?" I asked concerned. "Not really" she said mumbled. "Then talk to me ok. I am just as upset as you by what Emma said but we need to talk about what we can do to change her mind." I told her. "Pete we can't change her mind if we do she will hate us as soon as we are home. We missed too much of her life, her real life is here with all these people. She only came to find us to end that chapter of her life. We have to respect that." She replied. "But she loves us, she told us that." I cried. "She might love us Pete but that isn't enough for her." Gamora said rubbing my arm. "We have to let her stay here where she is happy. We can visit." She said.

"But I will miss her too much" I said feeling the tears stream down my face. "I know Pete me too this isn't what I imagined what would happen when we got here, but it did and there is nothing we can do. The sooner we leave the better." Gamora told me. I nodded in agreement before pulling Gamora into a hug. As I held her tight we heard a knock to the door. "Mind if I interrupt?" Emma asked nervously from the door. "Of course not come in!" I said wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry I upset you both I didn't want to ruin the day by telling you. I have been offered a job here working with Coulson and his team. He wants me to go undercover." Emma told us.

"That's great Ems as long as you are happy that's fine by us." I told her. "Mom?" Emma asked. "If that's what you really want honey then I'm happy for you. Besides your dad and me can visit you." Gamora said smiling at our daughter. "Come here Ems!" I said pulling her down beside me and Gamora. "We will miss you." We both said in union. "I will miss you guys too!" she cried. "We are going to leave in the morning Ems so you can get some normality back into your life." I told her. "That's so soon!" she cried. "I know but its for the best and besides we will visit!" I said trying to cheer her up. Emma nodded and cuddled into my side. We stayed that way the rest of the night, before morning came to fast.

We were awoken by, Drax banging on the door. "PETER, GAMORA ARE WE READY TO GO?" He yelled from outside the door. All three of us jumped awake. "What time is it?" Emma asked confused. "Just after 11" I told her. "Drax we will be there in a minute!" I told him as I opened the door. He nodded in understanding and walked off. "Well todays the day." I said turning to face the girls. They were wrapped in a hug that I didn't want to interrupt. When the finally pulled apart they were both crying and I had to hug the two of them.

"You better go." Emma mumbled as I hugged her tight. "Drax and Rocket really want to go." She laughed. "Yeah I suppose your right." I replied releasing her. "You all packed?" she asked. "Um yeah we didn't really unpack." I smirked. "Of course not!" she giggled. "So this is it?" she asked as more tears appeared. "Yeah I guess it is, for now!" I replied. Emma pulled us both into a bear hug and said her finally goodbyes before telling us to go before she cried again.

As we walked towards the door I caught a last look at my little girl. She looked so tiny as she stood crying. Part of me wanted to run back and hug her never letting go. But I knew she would be happy here, I just didn't think it would be 10 years before I saw her again...

**Ok so thats it, hope you enjoyed and again thanks for all the support I really appreciate it :-) **


	11. Sequel

Ok so I have uploaded a short sequel called 10 years later hope you enjoy :-)


End file.
